


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: A Twitterature

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Series: Harry Potter: A Twitterature [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Gen Z!Draco Malfoy, Gen Z!Harry Potter, Gen Z!Hermione Granger, Gen Z!Ron Weasley, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Which Wizards Do In Fact Use Muggle Technology, Memes, Modernized Harry Potter, Modernized Hogwarts, Modernized Wizarding World, Muggle Technology in Hogwarts, Private Internet, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Fic, Twitterature, canon compliant so far, idk its magic, modernized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: In a world where wizards using muggle technology is a common thing and only snobs look down on it, things go haywire online. They mysteriously halt on September 1st. But they continue on the private Wizarding World connection.Look, I'm tired and don't know how internet works, but they're magic and they do things.Features a Gen Z Meme Lord golden trio, a less conspicuous Meme Lord Draco Malfoy, memes, Twitter, a private Hogwarts internet, Meme Lords Fred and George because yes, Boomer Professors, memes, other fandom cameos, and MOOOORE.Rated T for potential language.
Series: Harry Potter: A Twitterature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: A Twitterature

**Author's Note:**

> Roll with it my guys
> 
> Oh I should tell you, Joanne intended for there to be physical abuse by the Dursleys, and here we're saying that's canon, because there's a reason, we'll get to it and it's important you'll see

**Harry P**  
`@HairyPotMaker`

TWEETS **0** | FOLLOWERS **0** | FOLLOWING **0**

I don't even know

Surrey

·····

**Harry P** @HairyPotMaker

Yo I'm tweeting from a laptop I stole from my cousin's second bedroom and I honestly don't know why he put this one in there, it runs perfectly

 **7** Retweets | **0** Likes

> **its kole** @darkandlonely
> 
> I'm very confused why does your cousin have/need a second bedroom
> 
>     **Harry P** @HairyPotMaker  
> Replying to _@darkandlonely_
> 
>     He's just that big
> 
>     **Harry P** @HairyPotMaker  
> Replying to _@darkandlonely_
> 
>     No but seriously it's cuz he's a fat spoiled pig and just has that much stuff. He doesn't even use half of it and most of it is broken.
> 
>     **its kole** @darkandlonely  
> Replying to _@HairyPotMaker_
> 
>     I'm really hoping this is a shitposting acc but something tells me it's not :|
>   
> 

·····

**Harry P** @HairyPotMaker

Hey did yall know theres talking snakes and vanishing glass at the zoo? Its true

 **13** Retweets | **3** Likes

> **Holkis Polkis** @PP
> 
> Yes my friend got attacked by a giant snake and there was a kid talking to the snakes
> 
>     **wtf richard** @memess  
> Replying to _@PP_
> 
>     
>      Wait rly?
> 
>     **Holkis Polkis** @memess  
> Replying to _@memess_
> 
>     
>      Yes
> 
>  **phil** @phil
> 
> Wait thats lit you people over there know how to live
> 
>     **Harry P** @HairyPotMaker  
> Replying to _@phil_
> 
>     
>      Wait,,,,,,,, you mean to tell me there are places where glass stays put and hair stays its natural color normally and people dont fly and snakes stay silent and motorcycles stay on the road
> 
>     **phil** @phil  
> Replying to @HairyPotMaker
> 
>     
>     Yes
> 
>     **Harry P** @HairyPotMaker  
> Replying to @phil
> 
>     
>     Wild
>   
> 

·····

**Harry P** @HairyPotMaker

I live in a cupboard hby

 **9** Retweets | **2** Likes

> **phil** @phil
> 
> I live in a cave but a cupboard is cool too ig
> 
> **wtf richard** @memess
> 
> Yo wtf

·····

**Harry P** @HairyPotMaker

Yo I got a letter like an actual physical letter and the evelope looks real old idk why they dont just email me

 **34** Retweets | **46** Likes

> **phil** @phil
> 
> Sounds like that one great aunt twice removed who still lives in the year 1900
> 
>     **Harry P** @HairyPotMaker  
> Replying to _@phil_
> 
>       
>  Its actually a school invite and it sounds a lot better than my other option but they still could email me honestly  
> 
> 
> **Hermy 1** @hgranger 
> 
> Wait same 


End file.
